draw me like one of your french girls
by SpookersInTheWoods
Summary: "Luke had liked girls, had things for them and flings. But... never had he had a crush on someone. Not to this degree." / Luke develops the worst crush for the greatest person alive, and he's absolutely terrible at hiding it. / [ College AU Lujavi fic (Inspired by Tumblr user @charliekaye's Lujavi College au art! Please check them out!) ]
1. I : Sweet Talk and Awful Blushes

**A/N:** Hey! This fic is heavily based/inspired on the wonderful College AU art by charliekaye on Tumblr! Seriously tho, please check out charliekaye on tumblr if ya haven't, their art is so nice holy shit...

Also here's the post that inspired me to write this please look... post/160412416297/everyone-listen-open-ur-eyes-luke-never-died )

Slight warning, Jane's got a potty mouth and she takes every chance she gets to poke jabs at Luke's lil crush and gets a lil nasty with it, be warned.

* * *

I: Sweet Talk and Awful Blushes

"Where're we goin' again?"

"Oh, you'll see- _cover your eyes, asshole_."

Luke let out a mild groan of annoyance, covering his eyes with one hand as he gripped on Jane's shoulder with the other. His face screwed slight as they walked, Jane trying to keep a quick pace but going a little too fast for him to keep up. The field had been seemingly untouched by any human influence. Grass grew to his hips here, just a little bit away from the college he attended, and rocks of all sorts jutted out from the dirt. It made him uneasy that he didn't know where he was going, even more so when his foot got caught on a rock and he was nearly sent tumbling into the ground. And, seeing that he had Jane in an iron grip, he'd nearly take her toppling down with him, which resulted in both of them grunting in annoyance.

"Fuck, _Jane_." He cursed. "C'mon, can't I look for just a second?"

" _No_." She hissed. "Just _hush_. We're almost there."

"You said that 10 minutes-"

" _Luke_."

"Damn, fine!"

He pressed his lips together as they continued their trek. Eventually, he felt the grass getting lower, and then soon nonexistent. And then, the ground growing even and softer. He swallowed hard. Where were they?

The early February air was warm for the time of year, and you could easily wear a long sleeve without any need for a sweater. It felt good, honestly, and gave him leeway to wear more comfortable and light items in the college's wide and hot studio. He couldn't always wrap his sweaters around his waist- given the mess he'd always make with the media and the fact that he was never keen with aprons- so this was all a welcomed change.

Of course, he knew it was only temporary, and that they'd be getting a snowstorm at any time. That was just good ol' North Carolina weather.

Suddenly, a sharp metallic hit sounded through the air. Something heavy and hard slamming against something smaller. Luke bit his lips.

"Jane, you ain't takin' me to somewhere just to get me killed, are ya?"

" _Well_..."

The sound got closer and louder as they walked, and the eventually it became clearer. A whirring, and a hit, metal fencing jingling up above, and then a soft 'fuck yes'.

His guts twisted in the worst of ways. Oh, Luke knew the voice.

" _Jane, what the fuck_?!" Luke instant jerked away. Opening his eyes wide, he got a good view of the person they were coming out to meet.

Javier García seemed all too focused on the practice he did in solo right now, bearing an intense yet seemingly uncaring look. Well, it wasn't so much as uncaring, more or less he seemed... _confident._ Yeah, that was the word. Javier lined his body up for the perfect swing, as always, and when the ball came at him he swung. The movement was almost divine, Luke thought, a little too graceful and calculated to be _mortal_. Every swing Javier swung was the perfect swing, In Luke's eyes.

Jesus. He looked over at Jane with mildly angry yet giddy eyes, and she had that smug ass look to her face.

"Jane-"

"Hey, don't get mad with me." She held her hands up, chuckling. "This actually wasn't my idea to take you out here, stupid."

He stared at her, a little dumbstruck. He opened his mouth to ask who's it was, but it was obvious who's idea it was.

"Hey, pretty boy, are you gonna join me in here or what?" The man in the batting cage called towards the pair, a grin to his voice.

Oh, _man_. Luke's cheek's were hot, and by the look Jane was handing him it was most likely dusted with a rosy blush too.

"God, you've got the worst thing for this dude, don't you?" She laughed as she ushered him towards the door to the cage. "Try to keep it in your pants, Luke, okay?"

"Sh- _Shut up, Jane._ " He hissed out shakily. Luke's heart was running wild in his chest, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Jane wasn't wrong when she said that. She wasn't wrong at all, but she wasn't exactly right either. Saying he had a thing for Javier García seemed like a gross oversimplification. Luke had had a _thing_ for someone before. A lingering interest, something small. _This_? This wasn't small.

"Break a leg, Luke." Jane pushed him to the door, offering him a half assed thumbs up before stepping back. "Don't choke."

He swallowed dryly, adjusting the strap to his satchel before nervously heading in.

Javier wasn't in his batting position anymore, a hand balancing on the upright bat for support and the other resting on his hip. He had his head cocked to the side, a soft smirk planted on his face. His chin and jawline were dusted with dark facial hair, and what skin he'd exposed was glistened with sweat.

Boy, howdy, was he quite the fuckin' man.

"C'mon," Javier chuckled and nodded for him to come closer. "I don't bite too much, pretty boy, I promise. I just... wanna talk for a bit."

Pretty boy? _Don't lose it_ , Luke thought to himself, _don't lose it_. "A-Alright.." He looked the other over again, eventually working up the energy to walk forward. God, Luke wasn't as charming as he was years ago. Back in high school, he was quite the fox. Now? He wasn't so smooth. At least, not with men. "So... what do you wanna talk about?"

Javier looked him over as well, smirking. "First, names." He picked his bat up and went over to rest it on the metal fencing. "What's yours? I can't call you pretty boy forever."

"I don't think I'd mind bein' called that." Luke looked away sheepishly

"Pretty boy?"

Luke choked out a little chuckle. "Least it's pretty boy and not somethin' stupid."

"Alright, fair enough." Javier nodded. "But, still, I wanna know your name."

"U-Uh... Luke."

"Luke...?" He looked back with a tilt of his head.

"Porter."

" _Porter_." He exhaled his name with a wag of his finger following. "Ah, shoulda figured."

"Why's that?"

"Well-" Javier motioned to his satchel. "Your bag's covered in paint, and there's this Luke Porter guy from the art studio that they're _always_ talking about around campus." He snorted. "I shoulda put two and two together."

"Ooh." Luke mused. He then frowned. "Wait, people talk about me?"

"Around the visual arts department? Oh yeah." He motioned for Luke to follow him as he started to walk around around the baseball diamond. "Don't be shy, the machine's out of ammo so you won't get hit."

He's hesitant, struggling to will his legs to work again. Eventually he managed to get his weak knees to let him go forward. As they walked, Luke kept a firm grasp on the strap of his satchel.

"Sooo.. I'm guessing you know my name."

"Javier García. You play for the college baseball team, right?" He looked back at the bat and then at Javier. He's wearing his jersey still, the school's team emblem printed in bold there.

Javier looked at him in a bit of surprise. "Yeah." He looked away and smiled. "But, my friends call me Javi."

 _Javi_.

Luke let the name bounce around in his head and tries not to melt in on himself.

Javier cuts the quiet. "So, Luke, you into baseball?"

Luke opens his mouth and then looked away. "'M not for or against it, I guess?" Luke said honestly, but in a joking manner. "Not really my cup of coffee, I guess. Why?"

"Not really your _cup of coffee_." Javier laughed. "I've heard cup of tea, but not cup of coffee. Is that a local joke that I'm not getting?"

"O-Oh, uh, not really." Luke rubbed his neck and laughed along nervously. "I'm a barista at the cafe, so it's kind of a runnin' joke between us..."

"I think it's pretty cute." Javier was full of smiles it seemed. He tosses him another warmed look, soon turning around to face him and walk backwards. " _Well,_ I'm asking because I've seen you lingering around the College baseball stadium during team practice. Always sitting by the bleachers, just watching." He shrugged. "I figured you liked baseball because of that. Seems like you're more of a lurker, huh?"

Ah, _shit_. Luke smothered down a small groan of irritation at himself. Christ, he wasn't subtle or discreet, was he?

"Y-Yeah, I just... uh.." Shit. Shit. Luke rubbed his neck and shrugged. "It's a cool hangout spot, y'know?"

"I _guess_." Javier seemed unbelieving of his lie. "I mean, I can't complain. Watching the art students do their thing is pretty nice." He sighed. "The way they just move their hands... and somehow it all comes out perfect."

"'S not _always_ perfect." Luke spoke. "The details are a pain in the ass to get right, trust me. Takes weeks for most of us to just get part of it done right."

"Well, to someone who doesn't have a good eye for details?" Javier folded his arms. "It looks pretty damn perfect to me."

Ohh, _God_. Luke swallowed hard, having that weirdly giddy look on his face. It seemed like playing cool wasn't his strong suit.

"S-so," He looked away, face still hot. "Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

Javier shrugged. "Well, no." He looked behind him to Jane, who was watching them idly from behind the chain link fence. "Why? You giddy to leave?"

"N-Nah, I'm just..." He cleared his throat.

"Anxious?" Javier tilted his head.

"K-Kinda."

"Don't be. I told you, I don't bite much." He tried to reassure with a hint of playfulness there. "And, well, what I wanted to talk with you about is something more school-wise, but- hey- figured since you're here I might as well chat you up a little."

"R-Right." Luke felt a little more at ease, but his heart still fluttered like he was around his childhood crush. Which, in a sense, Javier was exactly that. Javier was... the first crush he'd actually had. He'd liked girls, had things for them and flings. But... never had he had a _crush_ on someone. Not to this degree.

"So, just a little more on the sweet talking." Javier clasped his hands together. "What're you majoring in? Minoring?"

"Well, you're quite the curious fellow." Luke felt himself relax with a soft chuckle. "Majorin'? Uh.. Art History. I'm mostly doin' Studio Art right now, though, not much of the history part." He shrugged. "I'm minorin' in agriculture. Just to make the old man happy, y'know?"

" _Yeesh_ , agriculture?" He tilted his head. "Your dad's into planting, I assume?"

"Farmin', uh, yeah." He nodded. "Thinks an Art degree won't get me anywhere. Agriculture is the right way to go with him."

"Daaamn, that's rough." Javier groaned. "I'd think now more than ever Art could get you places. Well... I'm thinking animation, really, but comic book art is pretty nice too."

"Y'think?" Luke smiled. "Well, I'm not really an animatin' man. More or less I'm just... uh.. A painter."

"I could tell."

"Paintin' don't really pay the bills though."

"Hey," Javi smirked. "With that minor in agriculture, you won't be a starving artist now, huh?"

That earned a laugh and then an obnoxiously loud snort from Luke, who covered his mouth after realizing he let that slip.

"Did you just _snort_?" The baseball player grinned and then laughed. "Christ, you're cuter in person than you are on the bleachers, Luke."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah. Like a small puppy." He looked behind him, along the diamond they walked in circles on. "Well... Let me just jump to the point real fast so I don't waste anymore of your time."

Luke inhaled shakily. Uh-oh.

"Luke, are you any good in Math?"

Luke is taken aback by the question. "Math? Well, sort of. I _passed_ Calc, if that's what you're askin'."

"As long as you didn't fail it, that's fine by me." Javier rubbed his hands together. "I need help with it. Any help at all. Like, tutoring."

"Tutorin'?"

"Yeah. I'm uh... not doing too good there." He reached back to rub his neck guiltily.

"Don't you have any other friends who could help?" It wasn't a challenge or said in a way to turn Javi down. But... he was genuinely curious.

"Well, no... actually I don't. I have friends but the only one proficient in math is pissed with me to hell and back." He laughed nervously, something Luke hadn't really heard out of him. "Tripp's into mechanical stuff and engineering, but I'm kind of on his bad side right now.."

"Ah.."

"That, and everything about you kind of screamed _studious_ from afar."

Luke Porter? Studious? He can't help but snort again. "Now you're just bein' an ass kisser."

"Well, they don't call me Javier 'ass kisser' García for nothing." Javier gives him a playful look. "So, what do you say? Hell, I'll do anything for you in return."

Luke is quiet for a second, blood rushing through him loud and fast. The answer was obvious. "''Course I'll help, Javi, but... I don't really want anythin' in return."

The other seemed surprised and then he groaned. " _What_? Dude, I can't do that." He held his hands out pleadingly. "I have to do _something_ in return in order for this to work out. It doesn't feel right to not do it like that."

"Well, helpin' you out is a reward in itself." He doesn't realize that he's said it until it's too late again. Shit. His face is hotter than the sun now, and even Javier's face reddens slightly.

"I-Is that so?" There's a little bit of embarrassment in his expression, fluster apparent in his body language. Luke feels like an idiot. "Well... I still can't take that. It has to be something I can do _besides_ being myself."

Luke grips at the straps to his satchel again. "I-I.. W-Well... Uh.." He pressed his lips together. "How about I tutor you and I think on it?"

"Think on it?"

"Yeah. Once finals roll around I'll have an idea of a payment."

"Now, that makes _me_ anxious, ha..." Javi looked to the side. He's quiet for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "Hm... Alright. No surprises, though, okay?"

Luke nodded. "Sure."

The baseball player smiled and then nodded towards the door to the cage. "Alright. Since I dragged you and your friend out here, why don't I treat you two to Pizza or something? Or maybe we could hit the cafe..."

"The Cafe sounds good." Luke perked up. "I have uh... discounts there?"

"Oh, fuck yeah." Javi grinned. He went over to pick up his bat. "I'll hit the showers after this. Hope the cafe doesn't mind the stench of sweat."

"We've smelt worse."

"That's a relief." Javi looked over at the machine. "Ah, wait, shit, lemme go clean that up." He started towards it. "I'll be back in a sec!"

Luke smiles "Take your time!" He calls back. His legs are weak again, knees shivery, and his neck tingling with anxiety and exhilaration. Not only had he _talked_ to Javier García, he had managed to get onto a somewhat friendly level with him. And now? He would be actually _helping_ him. He walked back, his body gently hitting the chainlink fence as he exhaled a dreamy sigh. Oh _wow_. Not even 30 minutes and now he'd be seeing Javier almost regularly, _talking_ to him regularly...

"Hey, jackass!" Jane came up to the chainlink fence, grinning wide. "How'd it go? Are you two gonna head back to your dorms and bump uglies?"

"What? J-Jane, God, _no..._ "

"C'mon, Luke, you _know_ you'd love that." She teased. "Rolling around like two frisky teens, making the bed creak and all that shit."

"Jane _, stop._ "

" _Ohhhhh, Mr. García, let's do it and make beautiful little babies together. Mwah, mwah, mwah._ " Jane pushed at him from behind the fence and laughed at her own impersonation of Luke.

Luke covered his face and let out a muffled noise. "J-Jesus, Jane, quit it! I don't sound like that!"

"You do too." She backed away, grinning. "Jokes aside, what'd he call you here for?"

"A tutorin' agreement."

"You two didn't talk and laugh like that just for some tutoring agreement." She folded her arms. "But, I'll try to believe that to save you the embarrassment."

He groaned. Eventually Javier came running back.

"Alright. Coffee on me?"

"Oooh~." Jane mused, wiggling her eyebrows at Luke.

" _Jane_." Luke hissed through grit teeth.

Javi looked between the two of them, a brow raised. "Am I missing something, or...?"

"I-It's nothin"!" Luke looked over at him quickly. "L-Let's head to the Cafe."

Javier stood there with a bit of a perplexed look on him. Eventually he eased and laughed. "Alright, pretty boy." He put the bat over his shoulder and gently ushered him forward with a hand pressed against the curve of Luke's spine. "Let's get going."

The contact sent shivers all through the art student, his lips curving into a giddy smile.

Jane shook her head at him as they both came out. "Christ, you're such a mess." She muttered softly.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. II: Elvis Presley, Coffee, and A Hunch

Hey! Thank you guys for the warm feedback! I apologize for not answering anyone directly (I'm awkward and you guys' comments have me stunned and excited omg;;)... But, I can say that I am more than glad you guys are enjoying the fic so far!

Well, Without further delay, here's the next chapter for this sappy little fic! ^^

* * *

 _"But I got wissse..._

 _you're the devil in disguise!"_

* * *

The first thing Javi noticed about the cafe was the vintage feel it gave him the moment he took it all in.

It was considerably spacious for a campus run store, and carried a vaguely warm feel to it. The shop was filled with old plaid couches, and blasted Elvis Presley over the radio- which wasn't all that off putting. The lights were dimmed a little here, and only a few people were stationed on the couches drinking coffee and huddled to themselves on their laptops or buried into books.

It was calm, but not in the way that would normally make his skin itch.

This was comfortable.

"Woah.." He lowered his bat down a little as he let himself soak it all in. "You work here?"

Luke offered him grin. "Y-Yeah. It's nice, right?"

"Yeah. Has that home-y sort of feel to it." Which he was really liking. The taller of the three stepped forward and opened his arms out a little. "Home to a lot of the artists and introverts on campus here. It's a safe space of sorts."

"Safe space, huh?" Javier soon turned his attention to gazing over _him._

Luke was an interesting man. He was a little easier to read than Javi thought he'd be. The first thing he got from looking at him was a squeeze in his guts and that sense of ' _ay dios mio, you're cuter up close and personal than from afar'_. Luke was a nervous and blushy guy, though, and he simply figured it was over Javier's status on the college baseball team. Though, now that he thought on it, he was really starting to think... otherwise. All in all, Luke gave off an open vibe that Javi really... liked.

"So, you've _really_ never been here before?"

"I haven't actually." Javi wasn't actually a coffee shop guy, either. He was more of a dark roast home brewed sort of guy, even convinced Tripp to let them briefly keep a coffee brewer in their dorm.

 _"If any of that coffee spills, Javi,"_ He could hear Tripp's gravelly growl, _"Your ass is mine, understand?"_

Javi just _had_ to spill black coffee all over the goddamn white carpet. And now Tripp was pissed and wouldn't even look at him.

Which was awful, since he was one of the only people in his group who had a good grasp on calculus, not to mention Tripp was one of the few people Javi talked one on one with often.

The isolation didn't feel too good.

"Well," Luke's friend- Jane?- brought Javi back. "I know a certain _someone_ who could hook you up with the perfect cup of coffee."

A person poked their head out from behind the counter as though on a cue. Javi looked them over in surprise, and the first thing he realized about this person was... he couldn't really tell if this was a guy or a girl. _Huh_. He tilted his head slightly. Nothing screamed either gender out loud to him with the person behind the counter. Just... neutral.

They didn't wear a name tag either.

"Well, if it isn't the devil herself." The person smiled over at Jane and then eyed the two with her. " _And_ , a her mutts. Well, _one_ mutt."

 _Oh_. The voice was feminine, for sure. Still, doubt lingered in him and it didn't settle right.

"Haha, very funny." Luke rolled his eyes.

The person snorted at Luke's way and then looked over at Javi. They stared him up and down. "And who are you?"

"Me? The name's Javier."

"Oh." The person looked his tunic over, folding their arms. "Baseball player, huh?" They smirked and nodded. "Didn't think the ol' cafe would ever be honored with serving a Batting Geek."

"Batting Geek?"

"Well it's safe to assume you are. I mean dusty, baseball bat in hand, and carrying around those nice, toned arms?" Half of what they said sound more like a smart ass taunt, though it didn't turn Javi's smile around. "I'd be damned if you weren't Batting Geek material."

"H-Hey, no insulting the customers, Molly!" A voice called from somewhere in the back.

 _Molly_. Huh. So, she was a chick.

"It's Jane and her Posse, it's all cool!" Molly calls behind her. She turns back to them and groans. "He's been up my ass _all_ day. Why can't you work with me on my days, Luke, instead of having me saddled with Ben Paul?"

"H-Hey now, be nice, Ben's a cool kid." Luke defended. "I'd be nervous too if I were still in high school and workin' with you."

"Touché." Molly took out her notepad. "Alright, you three, drinks? No- wait- lemme guess." She looked at Luke. "We've got a large hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon topping for the mutt." Once his face lit up her gaze turned to Jane. "And an extra hot and rich macchiato for this _lovely_ lady."

Jane smirked. "C'mon, Molly, knock it off."

"I got it down packed, didn't I?"

"Well... I can't complain." Jane sighed almost reluctantly, but there was that oddly playful lilt to it that caught Javi's attention. "Do I really order it that much?"

"No, but I remembered that it's your favorite." Molly had a similar playfulness to her voice, and a small grin that made Javi look at the two questioningly.

He'd talked briefly with Jane before meeting with Luke, and the lilt was surely there. That playful undertone. Here, while she talked with Molly, that tone was certainly a little different. And the looks they both had during their exchange? Hmm.. Maybe he was reading too far in and being a little too skeptical, but he was sure he knew the sound of soft and mischievous lovers all too well.

He shouldn't judge based on a small exchange... but...

"Now..." Molly started after a second. "What does our Batting Geek want today?"

Javi offered her a humored look. "Is that my new nickname now?"

"If you make yourself a regular around here, yeah." Molly looks him over, and by her tone it seems like she doubts he'll be coming back after this stop. "Order up, Batting Geek."

He tilted his head slightly, looking up at the board. "I dunno... uh..." He looks back at her. "Fuck it. Surprise me."

That makes her smile. "Alright. Have a seat on one of those couches and I'll have your drinks." With that she leaves, and Jane's tugging the two men over towards the seats.

"So," Javi starts. "Who else works here?"

Luke looks down at him. "Who else? Well..." He took a second to think on it. "Right now it's just me, Molly, Ben Paul, annndd..." Luke pursed his lips as he tried to think on it.

"Nick, when he gets back from his trip." Jane added when he drew a blank.

"Ah, shit, yeah." Luke grimaced slightly. "Can't forget him."

"Nick?"

"Nick Randall. He's gonna room with me this year, but he's out of town right now." Luke explained.

Javi made a surprised look. "At the beginning of the semester?" Depending on the classes you took, taking leave at the beginning of the semester was a bad choice. "Jeez. Good luck to him."

"He'll need it." Jane ushered them to sit down on a loveseat. "The poor tool chose a good major, but the worst one for him."

"Nick _ain't_ a tool. He's got the highest GPA between the four of us _and_ got a free ride for most of his studies." He tilted his head. "Which is a lot better than you can say."

"And a GPA doesn't really mean shit in a social setting. Especially if he's, y'know, working with kids." Jane folded her arms with a smirk. "Look, why don't you two chit chat while I talk with Molly."

"Molly ain't even-"

"Byyyyye dweeb." Jane twiddled her fingers and then walked off.

Javi smirked and laughed. "You two are something." He looked over at Luke. "Like two siblings."

"S-Siblin's?!" Luke looked over at Javi and then at Jane as she leaned over the counter. "Jane _wishes._ We just have... a good bond I guess?"

"It's sweet." Javi mused. And he meant it. "Are you three a trio of friends?"

"Kinda. We're actually a _squad_ and not a trio. Nick's uh... the fourth one." He took off his satchel and pulled back the cover. Javi looked over and watched as he pulled out a pocket sized sketchbook.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Since diapers it feels like." Luke laughed and opened the book up. "Me and... Nick knew each other as kids and then we met Molly and Jane in Freshman year of high school. At least _my_ freshman year. Nick's a little younger than me, as is Jane."

" _Damn_ , you guys go far back." Javi laid back into the couch. His freshman year of High School felt like a lifetime ago for him, he couldn't imagine how they felt on that.

"Alright. Y'mind me asking who you know on campus?" Luke looked over for a moment before looking away just as quickly. "It's fine if you don't wanna... uh.. answer that."

"No, it's all good." He looked over the walls of the cafe. Old newspapers captured in picture frames lined one wall, and a few artistic designs covered another. "Besides the guys on my team, I... really only know a few people here. Tripp Hall, he's on his last year. He's my roomie. He's tall, real meaty. Can't miss him."

Luke sat up and looked over at him with wide eyes. " _Tripp Hall_? You mean the Tripp who looks like _Thor_?"

Javi grinned and laughed, looking over at Luke with excited eyes. "Yeah! You know him?"

"Like you said, you can't miss him." Luke chuckled. " _Fuck_ , y-you're roomed with _him_? Holy shit." He sat back and whistled. "He seems like he could kill someone with those thighs of his, dude, Christ almighty.."

"That's what I tell him! But, really, Tripp's a cool guy." He laughed. "Well.. just don't get on his bad side."

Luke nodded, still chuckling a little. He leaned over into his satchel, fumbling around for something. "Okay, okay. So.. y'know anyone else?"

"Alright, let's see..." Javi pursed his lips a little in thought. "I know his ex-Eleanor. She's uh... yeah. There's Jesus..."

Luke looks over at Javi for a brief second from his search. " _Jesus_?"

"Yeah. Paul. Everyone calls him Jesus, though. He's fun company." Javi looked over as Luke continued to sift through the mess of papers there.

"A Paul that everyone calls Jesus." Luke mumbled before letting out a small noise. He pulled back, holding a plastic pencil case. "That uh.. sounds like a vague biblical allusion."

"Is it, now?"

"I actually don't know." Luke rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "I'm not that big into the Bible, so I wouldn't know that. My Ma lives and breathes it, though."

There's a spike of disdain in Luke's voice that throws Javi off a little.

"Is that bad?" Curiosity laces his voice, no challenge.

"I mean... Nah, not really... But.." Luke shifts uncomfortably, looking down. "I'm not too much of a fan of uh.. the Bible, y'know?" He starts to doodle in the sketchbook, looking a little tense. "Christian stuff, ain't uh... my cup of coffee. Even though it's just somethin' I've grown up with."

Javi soon realizes that he's stumbled upon a sore subject.

"Hey, that's alright." Javi breathed out. "Do what keeps you sane, y'know? You shouldn't have to follow anything that'll just end up hurt you."

Luke looks up at him with a grateful expression. "Thanks. M'glad you see it that way." He looks back down. Javi looks down with him.

He watched as Luke drew and sketched, eyes glimmering with amazement. His movements were quick yet startlingly precise, just like the art students in the studio. Nimble and diligent yet so... _fluid_.

"How long have you been drawing?"

"Drawin'? Ah..." Luke frowns a little. "Since I was small, I'd think. A long time, but I couldn't remember a numerical age to save my life."

Javi nodded, letting his eyes wander the page of Luke's sketchbook. Everything seemed to come out so perfect, from what he could see. No line seemed bad with Luke, even if nothing seemed cohesive just yet.

"What exactly are you drawing?" Javier asked.

"Huh? I'm uh..." Luke paused. "Random doodles and lines, I guess. Nothin' in particular."

"Ah." He nodded. He back looked over the sketches and lines.

There's a moment of silence before someone speaks again.

"Hey, u-uh, Javi?"

"Yeah?"

"I just... uh.. Wh-What do the people around the visual arts department say about me?" Luke tapped the other end of his pencil on the paper and his knee started to bounce. Javier looked him over.

"Hey, you okay?"

Luke nodded and then sighed. "I-I'm just uh... a little..."

"Anxious?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded again. "Yeah..."

"About the gossip? Hey, don't be." Javi sat up. "All they say is good stuff on you, at least from what I heard. About you being one of the best artists on campus."

Luke's face goes a little red and it makes Javi chuckle.

"Really? H-Holy shit." Luke pressed a hand to his cheek.

Javier nodded. "Of course. They were also talking about an exhibit sometime soon on that same note."

That made his expression falter. "Oh no."

Javi raised a brow. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's not..." Luke looked away. "It's the Gallery walk in August. I'm supposed to have started my paintin' on it, but uh... I'm kind of lost on what to paint." He sat back. "It's also a major grade for me, which sucks."

"August? That's like 6 months away. It really takes that long to work on a painting?"

"It's a big canvas. Like... _huge_." Luke extended his hands apart to prove his point. "It's supposed to be somethin' monumental. Like the height of my career as an artist or somethin'... somethin' that'll knock the breath outta ya." He sat back. "I don't have an eye for that, I guess. I could try... but I'm not sure it'll be what they're looking for."

"Hmm.." He soon smirked."You _could_ draw me." He said jokingly with a hint of smugness. "I'm sure to knock the breath out of any onlooker."

Luke lets out the same snort he made back at the batting cage, and he goes the same shade of red. It's a color Javi was coming to like, and that even made his face warm slightly. Luke didn't say much after, but there was a look to him that told Javier that Luke was really thinking on it. Considering it.

"Well," Javi started, watching a sheepish smile form on the other's lips. " It's an idea." He chuckled a little and looked over towards where Jane was. He noticed what she was doing. Keeping her attention elsewhere to make her stares seem less than suspicious, but her eyes would always wander back over to the pair on the loveseat. Watching over them with that small, amused grin.

Javi's guts twisted in knots and he went back to staring at the wall with awkward flutters in his stomach.

* * *

"So, do you _really_ think this kid has a crush on you?"

Javier adjusted the phone against his shoulder, sifting around the mess of papers on his side of the bed. Half assed notes and crumpled papers from his classes were scattered around there, making his side of the dorm look like a disaster at the very least. Javi was sure Tripp would murder him if he saw the room in this state, especially after the coffee pot incident, and he quietly thanked god that Tripp wouldn't be anywhere in the dorm tonight.

"Hey, it's only a hunch." But, now that he looked back, the evidence for it seemed damning. "Also he's not a kid, Kate. He's actually a little older than me."

"Really? Huh," Kate sounded surprised. "Well, I didn't exactly think you'd be the type to attract the manthers, Javi."

"What? Jesus, you're awful." Javi snorted, pulling out a few crumpled sheets of notes from the pile. " _Also, fuck, I need to get more organized_."

"Alright, well, tell me about him."

"About Luke?"

"Yeah! Come on, spill it, Javi!"

Javi took in a soft breath. "Well..." He paused and his stomach churned a little. "Shit. Hey, David isn't in the room is he?"

"David? He's out with Mariana right now. She had a little play at school."

"A play? Oh, that's sweet." Javi felt himself ease at the mention of his little niece. "They're doing okay, right? Mari and Gabe?"

"They're doing, _fine_ , Javi. I swear on my life." Kate seemed humored for some reason. "You're such a worry wart when it comes to them. I promise, they're doing alright."

There was a soft skip of the beat of his heart. She was right. Whether he admitted it or not, Javier worried endlessly on Mariana and Gabriel. Even if the worry hid in the back of his mind, it was still always there. He'd spent a most of his time as a high schooler with the two while David had been overseas, and actually nearly raised them with Kate. 4 years. Now, Mari was turning 6 soon and Gabe would be 10 later that year.

Javi had known Mari since she was in diapers, and he'd gotten the honor of watching his infant niece blossom into a gentle hearted little girl. Mari... as painful as it was to admit, he'd developed paternal feelings for her. Gabriel too, but Gabe was always his David's son. Mariana clung close to Javi even after David's return.

She was still the closest Javi had as of now to a daughter. But, the both of them held a very special place in his heart.

Javi let out a soft sigh of relief. "Alright.. That's good to hear that they're okay.."

There was a small pause.

"Mari misses you. She's always asking me to tell you that when we call." Kate's voice is soft as she says it.

It's like a swift punch to the stomach. The statement knocks the wind out of Javi and he finds that he has to sit before his legs give out on him.

"She says that?" Javi's voice is oddly weak as his bed creaks under his weight. It's lacking his usual strength and confidence.

"All the time." Kate's voice goes from gentle to saddened. "She's always asking when you're coming back. She..." Kate sighed. "Javi, she... Mariana keeps on calling you Papi again."

And there it was. A snap of a rubber band somewhere in his mind. His heart melted with love while his body froze over with fear, all at once.

Mariana was his Kryptonite.

" _Mija_..." Javi's voice is barely audible then. He pressed his thumb and index finger to his tear ducts. "Was David around? Did he-"

"He wasn't around to hear it the last few times. It happened the other night while I was getting her ready for bed and he was out making a call." She spoke softly. "Javi... You're still visiting for spring break, right? I don't think Mari or any of us can manage until July without you."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss seeing you guys for the world." He tries to smile but it's a quivering one.

"Jeez, I'm sorry for being such a downer tonight, Javi."

"No, it's alright." Javier takes in a few deep breaths to ground himself. "What were we talking about, Kate?"

"Oh! You're supposed to tell me more about Luke."

"Right, right." Javier smiled and began to sift through his papers again. "Well, he's an art major, apparently one of the big ones too."

"Ooh, an art major? How good is he?"

"Well, considering his random 'doodles' look like they should be hanging in a museum? Pretty good." Javi hadn't seen one of Luke's bigger works yet, which he made note that he needed to do that sooner or later.

"Holy shit.." Kate whistled. "Seems you reeled in a good one."

"Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg." Javi closed his eyes in thought, grinning. "He's tall, his hair is really fluffy, and he blushes at _everything_ , Kate."

The elder of the two laughed. "Does he?"

"Yeah." Javi ran a hand through his hair. "If one of those brown retrievers turned into a human, he'd probably look identical to it. He's adorable."

"Oh no, that's really cute..." Kate cooed. "Is he nice?"

"Really nice." Javi laid back on his bed. "Like, extremely nice. He's open and easy, and he's soft.. and sweet... and.." His voice trailed off until it was quiet.

"...Javi..?"

Javi's face was warmed at the thought of Luke. There was that weird fluttering in his stomach that he'd felt only once or twice before, and he felt... _giddy_.

"Sh-Shit... Uh..."

" _Oh my god_ , Javi, do you have a crush on him too?" By the tone of her voice, Javier could tell that she was grinning wide.

"I've only known him for like, what, less than a day?" He couldn't have a crush this soon. Could he?

"That doesn't really mean anything with crushes." Kate laughed. " _Javiiii_... that's so sweet..."

There's a noise in the background of Kate's call, and Javi tenses. They both fall quiet.

"H-Hey, I gotta-"

"Go ahead, Kate." Javi mutters quickly. David was home. "Tell Mariana I said... I love her, okay?"

"Will do." Kate replies. "Bye, Javi."

"Bye."

The line cuts and Javi lays his phone to the side. For a while, he lays there in bed in pure silence.

A crush.

A _crush._

It was crazy how hard infatuation could hit you, and now Javi was completely _floored_.

His phones buzzes slightly, breaking the silence quick. He looks over at it, smiling a little when he sees who it is.

 ** _Luke: So, you're still up for a study meet up at the library on Saturday?_**

Javi had that teenage idiot grin on his face.

In the dimness of his room, he chuckled. "It's a date, Porter."

* * *

 **End A/N:**

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

Also, yes, this is also going to include side plots and arcs with the other characters and our main two! I'm hoping to explore just as much as the other parts of their lives and relationships (outside of Luke and Javi's), just as much as I explore the bits of their own!

Again, thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
